With the progressive development of smart electronic products, applications for mobile phones or tablet PCs and computers become indispensable in one's lives. In a networked environment, users often want to use their own artistically or entertainingly processed portrait. In conventional technology, face-joining or face changing applications are very common, but the image processing is achieved based on the picture, and the produced cartooned image shares a low similarity with the user in the picture. In addition, the obtained cartooned image processed by the human face stylization application is not artistic enough. The processing is fairly complex and a real-time display is not possible.